Chizuru gets Owned
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Dosudro. A series of One-Shots where our favorite lesbian bites off more than she can chew! Current Chapter: Quincy Zombie Horror. (GiselleXChizuru)
1. A Slave's Fate

Chizuru Gets Owned:  
A Toy's Fate  
LolyXChizuruXMenoly

**A.N.: This is a fan request from my pal Dosudro. Dosudro, I hope you enjoy it!  
Warning: Lemons, Futa, Yuri, threesome!**

**Las Noches:**

"THIS SUCKS!" shouted Loly as she lounged on the couch. Menoly sat at a table looking up at the moon, also feeling the same boredom sinking in that was inflaming her partner's anger. "We have nothing to do now that Lord Aizen's gone!" cried the girl in a hissy fit of rage; the couch took the brunt of her anger as she pounded on the cushions. "What are we supposed to do for fun now?"

Menoly knew she'd better come up with an answer quickly before Loly decided to take her frustration out on her. The sandy-haired arrancar cringed at the thought; the last thing she needed was to spend the next few days limping again. She was hit by a burst of inspiration in her desperation, "What about the Human World? We haven't had a lot of fun there! And since Lord Aizen's gone it's not like we'll get into any trouble if we leave Hueco Mundo!"

Loly looked up and pondered on the suggestion before smiling wickedly, "You know Menoly? For once you might be onto something!" The pig-tailed arrancar hopped of the couch and headed for the door. "C'mon, Menoly! No time like the present!" Menoly got up and followed Loly out the door as they opened a Garganta and headed for the human world….

**Human World: Karakura Park  
11:00 P.M.**

Chizuru lay on the grass, plotting her next evil scheme. She just had to get alone with Orihime; the only obstacle was that damn gorilla Tatsuki! If only she could find a way to distract the fighter long enough to sink her claws into her juicy globes. Her scheming was cut short, however, as she saw the moon being ripped apart. Lying there aghast, Chizuru watched as the hole in the sky widened as she saw two arrancar stepped out. Chizuru thought that the monsters would leave her alone but to her horror she saw them stare down at her. She heard a burst of static and suddenly the girls were standing over her smiling. For the first time in her life she saw someone looking at her with the same look she gave Orihime.

The pig-tailed girl offered her hand to the human, letting her up. "Hello there! I'm Loly and this is Menoly!" Chizuru shook her hand, feeling confused. Didn't Ichigo tell her that they were the bad guys? "Since you can see us, I guess that makes you kinda special huh?"

Chizuru nodded before asking the obvious, "Hello, I'm Chizuru. Um…why are you here?" She'd hope that they weren't here to eat her or something like that.

Menoly stepped forward and explained, "Well, you see we got bored in Hueco Mundo. There's nothing to do for fun there now that Lord Aizen's gone, so we decided to pop up here and see what we could do!" Chizuru breathed a sigh of relief, glad that they were just here for a vacation. "Well… there are not a lot of things you could probably do here since most people can't see you. But would you like to just walk around town?" As she spoke she got a good look at the duo, and she liked what she saw. While the blonde was wearing a jacket that obstructed her view she could see her nice rack sticking out. Loly's outfit left little to the imagination, a white outfit that exposed her stomach and breasts; she could feel herself start to get wet the longer she looked.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. On that note Chizuru took both their hands and led them around the empty city. Night had fallen and many of the people living were already asleep. Along their trip Chizuru made every attempt to make a pass at them, rubbing Loly's ass as they turned a corner and coping a feel of Menoly's breasts as she stopped them when a semi rolled by. To her delight the girls simply smiled and returned the favor. During a brief gust of wind that blew up her skirt she felt both their hands crawl up her ass and squeeze her cheeks. Once they had returned to the park Chizuru snapped and decided to ask, "So… would you girls like to do something fun?" Her response was two evil grins as she was pushed to the ground, feeling the duo grope her busts and reach beneath her panties fingering her. Loly smiled as she kissed the girl, tasting the sweetness of her lips and devoured her mouth with her tongue. Menoly began to strip Chizuru out of her schoolgirl outfit, peeling off her wet panties before literarily ripping off her jacket, shirt and bra. Once Loly pulled away from her Menoly was next in line for a sweet kiss. The blonde tweaked Chizuru's nipples, making the night air fill with the girls moans while the grass was moistened by her dripping fluids.

"You know, Human? I think that we should take this to the next level…" Loly turned to Menoly and nodded. The two quickly divulged themselves of their outfits. Chizuru's day went from magnanimous to horrifying in an instant. While the duo had sexy bodies, though nothing of Orihime or Rangiku level, the two were sporting rock-hard cocks! "What?! No! That's disgusting! Get away from me!" She squirmed and tried to rise so she could get away from the two but Menoly held her down with superhuman strength. "Now what's your hurry? You weren't so against it a minute ago."

"Seems like she doesn't like men much, or futas in that case," retorted a grinning Loly, "We'll just have to show her the light!" said the arrancar as she got between Chizuru's legs. The human bucked and tried to get away from her but to no avail. She felt Loly spread her lips before plunging her cock into her. Chizuru cried in pain as her barrier was torn and her pussy was filled. While she'd had sexual encounters before this was the first time she had anything involving penetration.

"It hurts! Take it out please!" she pleaded. Her cries were silenced as Menoly stuffed her mouth with her own hardness. "Mmmmmm!" she gagged at the taste but as Loly began to grope her soft puppies and fucking her, her cries and groans started slowly turning into moans. She couldn't get enough of the taste of Menoly! She remembered some of the girls complaining about how giving head tasted disgusting but she had never tasted anything this good! And the pain in her pussy had erupted in magnificent pleasure, she felt her cock fill her with every thrust and loved every second of it! Her hips bucked against Loly as the arrancar quickened her pace, making her soft balloons bounce with every thrust. Menoly saw the bouncing titties and leaned down to suckle them. It was a good thing that the park was empty; otherwise people would've been perplexed at the sight of Chizuru being violated by her phantom lovers.

"I think we've brought her over to the dark side!" laughed Loly, feeling the sensation build inside of her. This was the first time since Menoly that she'd fucked a virgin and her cock felt like it was in heaven. "Your pussy's so tight! I can't hold on anymore!" Loly shoved herself deep into her cunt before cumming inside. Menoly grunted as well, no longer able to hold her load back anymore and emptied herself in Chizuru's mouth. The feeling of having her holes being pleasured drove Chizuru over the edge, "Mmmmmmh!" she moaned as she came around Loly's cock and sucking Menoly's cum. As she swallowed the last gulp Menoly pulled out of her mouth, leaving her free to moan unobstructed, "Oh my god! This is amazing! This is way better than anything a man could do!" She realized that she was getting the best of both worlds, enjoying all the pleasures of women with none of the disgusting men getting involved. She lay there in ecstasy while feeling Loly's cum soothe her belly with its burning warmth.

Loly sighed heavenly as she pulled out of Chizuru. "Wow human! Your pussy was amazing! Say…" said the arrancar while smirking at Menoly, who also grinned knowing what was on the evil Arrancar's mind. Loly lowered her face until her lips were just hovering over Chizuru's, "How'd you like to come with us and be our sex slave for the rest of your life?"

Chizuru reached and pulled Loly into a fervent kiss, "Mmmmmh! I'd love to! Keep fucking me with your wonderful cocks for eternity!" cried the lust-maddened girl, pulling Menoly into the kiss to make it a three-way lip lock. "Mmmmh! I love your cocks!" Menoly picked up Chizuru as Loly opened up another Garganta, stepping through it with their new slave in tow….

_**4 Days Later  
**_**Karakura High:**

Ichigo looked around, "Hey! Anybody see Chizuru lately?" The rest of the gang shook their heads, none of them having seen the lesbian in a while either. Tatsuki agreed with him, "That's weird; I haven't seen her perving on Orihime for a while either. I wonder where she could be…."

**Las Noches:**

"Oh! Yes! Keep fucking my tight holes!" screamed Chizuru as Loly destroyed her ass and Menoly punished her pussy. The three were on the bed with the Human sandwiched between them having her holes plugged. They'd been having sex non-stop and all Chizuru wanted was to have their cocks rammed into her holes for eternity.

"Forget Orihime! This is Paradise!"

**The End.**

**Next Chapter: ChizuruXTatsuki**


	2. Karaoke Fever

Chizuru gets Owned  
Karaoke Fever  
TatsukiXChizuru

**Warning: Lemon! Futa! Yuri!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor any of the characters.**

**Chizuru POV**

Chizuru ogled Orihime as she got up on the stage. The gang had decided to go to a karaoke club for a fun night out and when Chizuru had heard from Chad that Orihime was going she immediately decided to go see her beloved Orihime. As the orange-haired girl began to sing a popular song made by some American pop-star, Chizuru could feel her mouth water. Orihime wasn't just singing, she was also giving a little dance to add to her talent. The lesbian's eyes swiveled as they followed Orihime's bouncing breasts, watching her glorious puppies jump up and down as she sang. Chizuru felt her lower half start to heat up as she caught a glimpse underneath her skirt as she did a little twirl. As the object of her desires finished and came down from the stage, she instantly head towards her to go in for the kill. So fixed on Orihime, however, she failed to notice her actions having caught the attention of another of her schoolmates….

**Tatsuki POV**

Tatsuki saw Chizuru lusting after her friend and decided to put a stop to it once and for all. As Chizuru got up to go after Orihime Tatsuki got up and was right after her. Chizuru was faster though, reaching Orihime from behind and clawing at her breasts. Orihime squeaked as she felt her hands envelop her impressive globes, "Orihime! You were so beautiful up there! You're coming home with me tonight and-"but the lesbian was caught off guard as she was grabbed from behind.

"Alright, that's enough out of you! Come with me!" Orihime and the gang watched as Tatsuki dragged her away from the party. Tatsuki kept a good grip on her collar as she dragged the girl into one of the club's old abandoned rooms. She pushed Chizuru against the wall and proceeded to lock the door so that they wouldn't be disturbed. Tatsuki stared into her with angry eyes, "That's enough, Chizuru. I've had enough of you perving on Orihime! It's bad enough that you make a pass at her every day you're in school, but out here in front of everybody?"

Chizuru retorted back at her, "So what? I like Orihime and I want to make love to her! What's wrong with that?"

Tatsuki waited for a moment before looking her over. Thinking it over, Tatsuki smiled, "Well, it you want to make love so badly…' she said as she sauntered over to Chizuru. The lesbian was surprised as she felt Tatsuki mash her breasts against hers and wrapped her arms around her waist, "…then allow me to comfort you." Chizuru's jaw would've dropped had not Tatsuki kissed her passionately. Never having been the one to be on the receiving end, Chizuru stood frozen as she felt Tatsuki's hands begin to undo her schoolgirl outfit. Tatsuki unbuttoned her jacket and shirt before pulling down her skirt. Taking a good look at the girl standing in nothing but her bra and panties Tatsuki smiled at the sight of the shivering girl at her complete mercy.

Chizuru gasped as Tatsuki picked her up before laying her on an old wooden table. "What are you doing, Tatsuki? I thought you were straight?" she asked as Tatsuki got on top of her. Her answer was a deep kiss as Tatsuki began to play with her C-cup breasts, molding the soft mounds through her bra. The lesbian moaned wantonly as she felt the fighter press her knee against her pussy, heating her body as she melted into the kiss.

Feeling bolder now that she had the girl at her mercy, Tatsuki decided to keep up the pressure. Her warm hands reached underneath her and unclipped her bra. Tatsuki threw the undergarment to the ground before mercilessly biting and nibbling on her succulent nipples. Chizuru spread her legs as her chest was covered with bite marks as Tatsuki would bite one area for a few seconds before chomping down on another. Tatsuki applied more pressure to Chizuru's snatch as she continued to apply her knee, feeling the wetness soak through her panties onto her skin. Soon Tatsuki's became far more aggressive, dragging her nails harshly across Chizuru's shoulders and practically pounding at her pussy with her knee.

Deciding that she wanted the girl more than ever, Tatsuki flipped her onto her hands and knees before removing her socks and shoes; the last garments on her body. Chizuru gasped as she felt her wet panties being torn to shreds, before a hand smacked her bottom harshly. Chizuru cried out as Tatsuki was merciless to her ass, smacking so hard tears began to roll down her face. Still, she couldn't help but feel her orgasm coming as she was dominated by the girl, "Oh! It hurts! But it feels so good!" she cried. Tatsuki spread her legs wider as she started stripping off her own outfit, taking everything except for her skirt off. Had Chizuru looked behind her she would've noticed something poking out beneath her skirt. Tatsuki pressed herself onto her back as her hands crept around her. Chizuru's eyes rolled into the back of her head as one hand played with her tits while the other began rubbing her cleft. "Oooooh! Fuck! I'm cumming!" Tatsuki grinned as her honeypot gushed all over her hand.

Tatsuki let Chizuru lie on the table panting before shedding her skirt and panties before flipping the girl back over. Once Chizuru's eyes regained focus they stared directly at the large cock and balls currently resting between her legs. 'What the hell! You're a futa?" she cried out in shock. She'd heard of them but this was the first time she met one, and it was one of her own schoolmates to boot.

"I was born like this, yes. And now," she said while rubbing the head against her dripping snatch, "I think it's time I see if the lesbian likes a good dicking!" She gripped Chizuru's legs and shoved herself in. "Oh, fuck! You're so tight!" she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the hot feeling of her pussy swallowing her cock into it. "No hymen, eh?" she noted, "What have you been doing in your spare time after school, Chizuru?"

Chizuru gasped as she felt Tatsuki's hardness fill her, "I…I sometimes like to play with myself with toys. I broke my barrier to make sure no gross man takes it," the lesbian admitted. Tatsuki lowered her front and gently kissed her before laying into her. Chizuru wrapped her arms and legs around Tatsuki as the fighter pounded her pussy. "So! Good! You feel amazing Tatsuki!" She hissed as Tatsuki bit down on her shoulder and clawed at her sides. Tatsuki's balls slapped against her asshole, making her howl in pleasure. Chizuru's grip tightened as she felt the pleasure build up again. "More! Tatsuki! More!" The girls breasts mashed together as they kissed, Tatsuki rolled over onto her side so that she could have more leverage on Chizuru. The lesbian met her thrusts with her own, letting her cock pound deeper and deeper with every thrust. "So deep! I'm cumming!" Tatsuki moaned as the girl came on her cock. "You're so tight Chizuru! I'm gonna fill you up!" she whispered into her ear as she reached her peak. "Yes! Cum inside me! I want to feel you pump my womb with your baby patter!"

Tatsuki pulled her into a bruising kiss as her cock exploded inside Chizuru's pussy. The two lay there sweating heavily as Tatsuki filled Chizuru's womb with her burning hot spunk. As the fighter pulled out and began redressing herself she saw that Chizuru lay there on the table in a stupor. Once she'd gotten dressed and her cock had gone down she went over to her and grabbed her by the hair "Now remember this Chizuru: stay away from Orihime or else!" Tatsuki unlocked the door and rejoined the group. As an hour ticked by the group noticed that Chizuru had not come back. Ichigo and the others looked to Tatsuki, who merely shrugged….

**3 Days Later**

"Um…Tatsuki? Can I have a word with you?" asked a remarkably shy Chizuru after class. Tatsuki nodded and the two waited for everyone to file out before continuing, "I wanted to talk to you about… what happened at the karaoke club…."

Tatsuki nodded, knowing that this was bound to come up sooner or later. "What about it?"

Chizuru stepped closer until she and Tatsuki were just inches apart, "I can't get you out of my head. What you did to me at the place was… so amazing!" said the lesbian who blushed at her own confession, "I'll make you a deal: if you take responsibility for making me feel this way, I'll leave Orihime alone for good."

Tatsuki looked a little confused. "Make you feel about what?" She gasped as Chizuru reached beneath her and grabbed her hidden cock.

"This. For the past three days all I can think about was having you on top of me, making me yours." She gave Tatsuki a quick kiss on the lips before finishing, "So, do we have a deal?" she asked, rubbing her cock until it stood at attention.

Tatsuki thought about it for a moment before kissing her back. "Ok, deal!" She pulled Chizuru into a deep kiss, grabbing her ass and squeezing it through her skirt. As they pulled back Tatsuki ordered, "Now go bend over on the teachers desk. I'm gonna pound into you until you can't walk anymore!" Chizuru smiled as they began the first of many love-making….

**The End**


	3. Learning New Things

Learning New Things  
IchigoXChizuruXTatsuki  
**A.N.: Again, this was requested by Dosudro. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor do I own any of the characters. Though if I did, I totally would not have screwed Unohana like Kubo did.**

**Warning: Lemon! Futa! Threesome!**

**This is a continuation from Karaoke Fever.  
Tatsuki's house:**

Chizuru sighed as she snuggled into Tatsuki's embrace, feeling her cock brush up against her stomach while they lay on the couch. Tatsuki's parents were out for the weekend so it was a perfect opportunity for the two. The two had been together for 3 weeks and Chizuru had loved every second of it. She had no idea that the girl she'd always took for a brainless brute was such a passionate lover. Her breaths were labored and she struggled for breath. The two had been all over each other just a few moments ago, ending with Tatsuki pumping a load of cum into her pussy. She sighed into the girl's bosom as she felt the warm spunk inside her.

Tatsuki tipped her head back and looked into her eyes. "Chizuru, I have a serious question for you."

Chizuru looked up, confused. "Please don't tell me you're about to pop the question…."

The futa merely laughed. 'No. It's not that. I remember you saying earlier how you'd never gave yourself to a man before. I was wondering if maybe you'd be willing to spice things up a bit! I figure it might be fun to have us a little threesome!"

Chizuru was confused, "Wait, I'm all for spicing things up. MAYBE I'm horny enough to let a man touch me, but uh… how often are you going to find a guy willing to have sex with a known lesbian and a futa?"

Tatsuki grinned at her comment. "Yeeeah… about that…." Almost on cue the doorbell rang and she smiled. "I happened to ask a friend of mine to join us today. We've…got some history in the bedroom together and I thought it'd be fun if he showed you how good it was to take it from a man!" She said happily while getting up. Chizuru watched as the naked futa walked up to the door, not even bothered getting dressed and opened the door.

To the lesbian's shock, there in the doorway stood Ichigo Kurosaki. "What the-Ichigo?" cried the stunned girl. "Since when were you and Ichigo doing it?" She sat up and tried to cover herself as Ichigo passed in front of the couch, but Tatsuki walked up behind the couch and reached forward. Ichigo watched as the girl smacked her hands away and began groping her breasts, his mouth watered as Chizuru spread her legs instinctively. "Oh, Ichigo and I have had an on/off relationship in the past. We've experimented a bit and found we quite liked it."

Chizuru fought back a moan as she felt Tatsuki pinch her nipples. She saw Ichigo begin to strip out of his clothes and felt a bit apprehensive when he pulled down his pants. He was even bigger than Tatsuki! "Wait! Ichigo, you're ok with Tatsuki being a futa? How'd you even know to begin with?"

Ichigo saw the concerned face on her face as he drew closer. He and Tatsuki sat down on opposite sides of Chizuru before the two began fondling the happy girl. This time Chizuru let herself go as she felt the two begin to suckle on her sweet nipples. Taking his mouth off of her for a moment Ichigo explained, "Well… Tatsuki and I have been fighting in the dojo for years. It's kinda hard to hide that in close quarters combat. And anyway, Tatsuki's still my friend and I've always found it kinda kinky."

To prove his point, Ichigo pulled her off of Chizuru's nipple and kissed her. Chizuru saw the sight of her lover and her friend making out in front of her, and the sight kickstarted her engine. Tatsuki stood up and moved Chizuru onto her side. "Ichigo," she said hopping on top of Chizuru and spreading the girl's folds, "I think it's only natural for you to be the one to show her how good men feel." Ichigo nodded and positioned himself between Chizuru's legs. As he pushed the head in Chizuru closed her eyes and tried to pretend it was Tatsuki about to plow her.

The fighter saw this and kissed her forehead, "Open your eyes Chizuru. Watch." Tatsuki squeezed her breasts while Ichigo began a slow pace, letting Chizuru get used to his size. "That's it, Chizuru. Feels good, doesn't it?" She continued to paw at Chizuru's puppies as Ichigo increased his pace. Feeling herself getting hard again, she directed her rising cock into Chizuru's lips. "Well Chizuru? How about you givin me some head?"

The lesbian was more than happy to comply. As she took Tatsuki into her mouth, she began responding to Ichigo's thrusts with her own, making her takin Tatsuki as Ichigo was leaving and vice versa. Tatsuki and Ichigo leaned forward and kissed while they plugged Chizuru. "Mmmmm, Chizuru!" moaned Tatsuki as she took her lips away from Ichigo's, "Your hot mouth feels great around my shaft!" Chizuru moaned around her cock in appreciation. She could feel the tip touch the back of her throat and it felt amazing to her as her tongue was flattened by her girth.

The three continued their fucking for a few moments before Ichigo began to reach his peak. Tatsuki could feel her balls begin to swell as she could feel the sensation coming. "Ichigo. Why don't we fill up her holes?" Ichigo smiled at his friend and increased his thrusts. Simultaneously the two came inside Chizuru. The lesbian gagged a little as her throat was flooded with Tatsuki's sperm. She felt the warm sensation of Ichigo's cock exploding inside her, closing her eyes as she melted into the feel of his hot cum filling her womb. The sensation of having her holes creampied sent the girl over the edge. Chizuru moaned around Tatsuki's cock as she came, her convulsing pussy wrapping Ichigo's cock tightly as she came, her silver love juices staining Ichigo's waist.

As the three lovers came down from their highs Ichigo and Tatsuki pulled out of Chizuru, trying hard to catch their breaths. Chizuru swallowed the hot treat Tatsuki left in her mouth, savoring the taste as it ghosted on her tongue. "Wow, Ichigo!" she exclaimed looking down at her leaking pussy, watching Ichigo's spunk drip slowly out, "You really filled me up! My belly feels so hot…." She laid her head back down, expecting to be pillowed by Tatsuki's legs. However, she was surprised as the girl picked her up. "Come on Ichigo!" she gestured to her relaxing friend smirking, "Let's take this to the bedroom!" Ichigo followed them as Tatsuki carried her bridal style.

Chizuru was confused as they passed by her room and preceded down the hall. "Um… Tatsuki? We just passed by your room," she pointed out, but was answered as they walked into her parent's room. "Oh, I get it." Tatsuki laid her on the bed and snuggled up beside her. "My bed's nice but I don't think it can accommodate all three of us. Since your parents aren't here I figured we shouldn't let the bed get cold!" she slyly said as she stroked herself back into hardness. As Ichigo got on the bed Tatsuki moved them a little to let him room to lie down. Soon the three were lying on the bed together, with Tatsuki spooning with Chizuru running her cock against her ass while Ichigo lay behind her spooning Tatsuki.

Tatsuki reached around her back and grabbed Ichigo's rock-hard shaft, glad that it was still at maximum power. "You know, Ichigo. I've been having this rather big itch that you've neglected for a while now. I think it's high time you took responsibility for it!" she said while directing the tip to her asshole. Chizuru must've had the same idea because she grabbed Tatsuki's cock and raised her leg, letting Tatsuki have a better angle to insert her shaft into her derriere. "Hey, it's not fair that Tatsuki's the only one who enjoys anal!"

The two behind her smiled. Tatsuki eased her way into Chizuru's ass. "Holy shit! Tatsuki! You're too big!" gasped the lesbian, feeling her ass being split in two by Tatsuki's cock. The futa, meanwhile, rolled her eyes into the back of her head as she felt Ichigo begin to make his way into her sphincter. With her cock buried in Chizuru's tight hole and Ichigo wedging himself inside her guts, she felt like her body had been wrapped in warm fleshy bliss. Taking deep breaths she gripped Chizuru's breasts, "Ichigo, you don't have to exert yourself this time. Just let me do all the work!"

Ichigo felt like asking what she meant but decided to let her show not tell. Tatsuki pushed as far as Chizuru's ass could let her before pulling her hips back and impaling herself onto Ichigo. The hero and the lesbian moaned blissfully. Ichigo copied Tatsuki and groped her breasts, kneading the soft mounds while Tatsuki fucked and was fucked. "OH! MY! GODDDDDD!" screamed Tatsuki, "I'VE NEVER FELT THIS GOOD BEFORE!" She no longer cared if she was moaning like a slut. The feeling of Chizuru's amazing ass squeezing her cock with its soft, hot muscles and Ichigo's massive prick completely devastating her ass was unlike anything she had ever felt before. For the first time in a long time, since the first time Ichigo and her experimented, Tatsuki felt like a real woman with lovers. The three spooned together, bringing the three friends closer to their climaxes as their bodies pressed and grind together.

Chizuru, having never played around with her butt before, was the first to cum. "Oh! Oh! Oh! So GOOOOOOOD!" she screamed to the high heavens as she came, her ass clenching around her shaft. The intense pressure on her sensitive cock lit off the fireworks inside her. Her ass clenched around Ichigo's as she came into Chizuru, filling up her guts with her white spunk. "Tatsuki! You're too tight! I can't…I can't…. hold… on!" screamed Ichigo as he came inside her. The futa moaned deeply as she felt his cum burned her almost painfully split ass. Chizuru turned over and embraced her, together with Ichigo still spooning her. The three held each other as they rested their sore hips.

Tatsuki turned to Ichigo and kissed him. The two friends broke the kiss before Ichigo started to get out of the bed. "Awww, leaving already, Ichigo?"

As Ichigo moved for the door he turned and nodded, "Yeah, I need to get home and help Yuzu study. Besides, I don't wanna come home late and deal with my dad again. Remember last time?"

The futa chuckled as Chizuru snuggled into her neck, already fast asleep. "Are you sure you don't want me to return the favor? I kinda liked it when I do anal with somebody else for a change."

Had it been anyone else Ichigo would've scowled. "No, Tatsuki," he said smiling. "I don't think I really want to go Brokeback anytime soon. I'll see you and Chizuru at school!" Tatsuki watched as he left, hearing the frontdoor close after a few moments. She turned back to the sleeping Chizuru and snuggled into her as she fell asleep with her in her arms….

**The End**

**Next Chapter: IchigoXChizuruXTatsukiXOrihime OR UnohanaXChizuru**


	4. Foursome Play

**Foursome Play  
IchigoXChizuruXTatsukiXOrihime**

**A.N.: This is a fan request by Dosudro. This will complete the two chapters from before into a little mini-series, then I'll start going back to one-shots.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own any of the characters  
Warning: Lemon! Futa! Foursome!**

**Karakura High, 3:00 P.M.**

"Tatsuki!"

The black-haired girl turned around and saw her Orihime running up to her. The bubbly girl smiled when she got to her best friend. "So how are you and Chizuru? I'm glad to see she's been really happy!" Not wanting to keep secrets from each other, Tatsuki had disclosed her relationship with Chizuru right from the beginning the day after the two had agreed to be with each other. Orihime had been happy for the two, secretly sighing in relief that she could go a day without Chizuru grabbing at her fun bags. Like Ichigo, Orihime knew Tatsuki's little secret she was keeping beneath her skirt but didn't cared much either way. Friends were friends.

"By the way Orihime, I'm having a little sleepover tonight, would you like to join me and Chizuru? I've invited Ichigo to come along with us." Orihime turned beet-red at that last part. Now that Chizuru was no longer bothering her she could focus on trying to tell Ichigo how she felt. That… had not gone so well. Every time Orihime had worked up the nerve to talk to Ichigo alone, her nervousness got the better of her, leading her to excuse herself to go off and sulk at another missed opportunity. Tatsuki placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

Orihime waited for a moment before smiling. "Ok! I'll come! Is it tonight?" Tatsuki nodded and the girl giggled. Orihime hugged her friend and left for her home to go grab her night-clothes. The futa watched her friend leave before heading to Ichigo's locker. The orange-haired boy was gathering his things when she approached. "Hey Ichigo! Do you wanna spend the night at a sleepover?" She gave Ichigo a knowing smile.

Ichigo saw the smirk on her face and smiled, knowing that he'd be doing a lot more than just sleeping. "Sounds fine with me! I'll be there around 7 to keep you and Chizuru company."

"It's not just us, Orihime will be there too!" the girl said. Ichigo's face turned red. He knew of Orihime's feelings toward him and had feelings toward her as well; he just never had the courage to talk to her as well. Tatsuki had seen the two fiddle about with each other and decided that enough was enough. "So we'll see you there!" She gave Ichigo a quick peck on the cheek before heading off.

**Tatsuki's House 7:00 P.M.**

Ichigo rang the door-bell and waited. '_Exactly when are Tatsuki's parents ever home? It seems like every other day Chizuru comes over here so they can "Play" together…' _The door opened revealing Tatsuki wearing a bathrobe. "Hey there, Ichigo! Orihime and Chizuru are already here! Come in and get settled." Ichigo entered the house and went into the living room. There on the couch sat the two girls. Chizuru looked a little bored but Orihime gasped when she saw him.

The girl tried to speak, but suddenly her mouth went dry. Judging by the look on Ichigo's face, he was a little nervous as well. Tatsuki came in and saw this. Gesturing for Chizuru to give her the floor she watched as the lesbian got up and went into the kitchen for a drink. "Alright you two, it's time for you to finally talk to each other. I've watched you two beat around the bush and while it was comical at first, now it's just getting sad!" She was so infuriated by the sight that she never noticed Chizuru sneak up from behind her.

"Well now! It looks like things are a little heated! Looks like it's up to me I'll have to cool you down, Tatsuki!" The futa squeaked when her hands reached around her and squeezed her breasts. She pressed herself against her back and smiled at the two on the couch. "Come on now, guys, we're here to have fun! So let's have us some fun!" She reached for Tatsuki's bathrobe tie and pulled.

Orihime watched as Tatsuki became nude. Her eyes went to the cock at her waist and blushed. Tatsuki had told her about it years ago but this was the first time she'd seen it. Her face became heated as Chizuru began stroking her in front of the two. Seeing Tatsuki's aroused face made her body feel hot. She looked to Ichigo and saw the look on his face. Looking lower she watched as he began to pitch a tent downstairs. She reached out and touched Ichigo's face, "Ichigo…"

The boy felt her hand on his hot face and peeled his eyes away from Tatsuki and Chizuru. "Orihime..." He saw the look on Orihime's face, full of want. Deciding to man up for once in his life, Ichigo leaned forward.

Orihime closed her eyes as her lips met Ichigo's. Her hands wrapped around Ichigo's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. "Mmmmmmh!" She felt Ichigo's hands wrap around her waist. Orihime melted into the kiss. As they pulled away the two looked at each other with dazed expressions. A moment passed before they suddenly started laughing. "I don't believe how I couldn't do that before!" Orihime giggled. Ichigo nodded smiling. He aimed his affections at her neck, nipping and sucking her soft skin. He felt her moan as his hands went to unbutton her outfit. Orihime's hands went to his pants and undid his belt, trepidation slowly fading away as the two shed their clothes.

Tears ran down Tatsuki's face as she spectated the sight. Chizuru smiled at the two before reaching for her clothes. In a flash she was as naked as the other three occupants in the room. "If you two are done with your soap opera, I could use a hand getting Tatsuki back from cloud 9!" Ichigo and Orihime turned and saw the crying futa. Chizuru led her to the couch and pulled her into a heated kiss in order to snap her out of her stupor. As her hand continued to stroke her dripping shaft Ichigo leaned forward and began to suckle on her breasts. Taking a cue from Ichigo, Orihime joined him, taking one of her supple nipples into her mouth while her hand rubbed her soft belly.

As Tatsuki's mind regained focus her body was bombarded with pleasure. She opened her eyes to see Chizuru devouring her mouth while getting her off at a faster pace. She pulled her mouth away from Chizuru's and moaned as the two orange-haired friends doted on her breasts. Seeing Orihime's hand rubbing her toned stomach, she reached out and grabbed it. Orihime took her mouth off Tatsuki's aroused nipple when the futa took her hand and placed it with Chizuru's on her cock. Smiling down at her best friend Tatsuki asked, "Please?"

Never been one to disappoint, Orihime joined Chizuru in stroking her shaft before leaning in and giving her friend a tender kiss. She squeaked when Ichigo's hand went to her ass and rubs it but she sighed into the kiss, feeling her lower half began to drip in ecstasy. Tatsuki moaned into Orihime's kiss as she felt her balls begin to swell. Chizuru sensed this by her constant bucking and moved in between Tatsuki's legs. Taking off her glasses, Chizuru licked the dripping shaft and waited, secretly enjoying the feel of Orihime's hand on hers.

Tatsuki threw her head back as she came all over Chizuru's face. The happy lesbian closed her eyes as her face became covered in white spunk. She could never get used to the burning feel of it on her hot skin, like Tatsuki was marking Chizuru as hers with her own spunk. Chizuru licked her lips and took the hot treat into her mouth, rolling her eyes at the unique taste. Orihime, curious after watching the display in front of her, got down on her knees alongside Chizuru and began to lick her stained face.

Both Ichigo and Tatsuki watched, almost mystified at the sight of Orihime licking Chizuru's face clean. The lesbian sat there enjoying the feel of Orihime's tongue gracing her cheeks and lips. Despite promising to keep her paws off her to Tatsuki, the lesbian's hands went up to grope her breasts before gently kissing her, finally fulfilling her lifelong goal.

The futa could feel her loins begin to stir as she watched the two girls make out in front of her. Had this been any other situation Tatsuki would've bonked Chizuru for breaking her promise, but right now it only made her feel horny all over again. Her own hand went to Ichigo's dripping shaft and gave him a few slow strokes before deciding to move this along. "Ichigo, I think it's time you and Orihime finally make a _deeper _connection," she said smiling, knowing that Ichigo got the innuendo.

Ichigo sat on the couch and gestured for the girl, "Orihime." The girl turned and saw him beckon with a finger. Orihime smiled and got up, straddling his lap as she kissed Ichigo. Tatsuki grabbed Ichigo's hardened shaft and aimed it at Orihime's awaiting maidenhood. The orange-haired girl gasped as the head rubbed up against her clit and squeezed her breasts as Ichigo brought her down. Ichigo leaned forward and kissed his newfound love as he broke through her barrier.

Orihime cringed and pulled away as her virginity was smashed. Tatsuki dried her tears as Ichigo slowly began to thrust into her tight core. Ichigo could not believe how tight she was; not even Chizuru was this tight! Slowly the girl began to get into it, bouncing on his lap as his cock plunged deeper and deeper into her honeypot. When she suddenly arched back and moaned lowly Ichigo knew he'd hit her g-spot. Ichigo began sucking on the breasts that Orihime shoved into his face as he drove his hard shaft into her. "Oh! My pussy feels so good!"

Tatsuki watched the two make love before feeling a hand grasp her cock, bringing it back to life. Once Chizuru got Tatsuki's cock hard again she straddled her lap as well. "You know, it's not nice to ignore a lady," she teased.

The futa grinned and smacked her ass. "You? A lady? That's a first," Tatsuki started to push Chizuru down onto her hard cock but had another though. "You know, it occurred to me: you looked sooo hot making out with Orihime," she whispered into her ear. She turned her girlfriend around and entered her. As Chizuru moaned at suddenly being filled with her girth Tatsuki wrapped her arms around her waist and picked her up, standing on her knees on the couch in front of Ichigo while thrusting into Chizuru. "Hey Orihime! Chizuru looks a little lonely. Why don't you keep her company?"

Orihime, dense as she was sometimes, got the hint. Stopping Ichigo for a moment, the two rearranged themselves to match the girls. Soon the four were on their knees in front of each other. Orihime wrapped her arms around Chizuru as their lips glued to each other. Each girl devoured the other's moans as their pussies were fucked by the two fighters. Chizuru couldn't keep her hands off of Orihime as their bodies mashed together, giving her ass a lovely squeeze as Tatsuki fucked her.

Ichigo had never fucked an actual virgin before, what with Tatsuki being a futa and Chizuru already deflowered. Orihime's warm walls closed around his shaft, feeling like they were going to melt him with its delicious warmth. Tatsuki was feeling the same way, her sensitive head touching Chizuru's cervix. As the four continued with their orgy Tatsuki and Ichigo looked at each other and smiled. They pushed themselves and their partners forward until the four were sandwiched together, making them moan at the hot friction developing between their sweaty bodies.

Orihime was the first to let loose. Her breasts were smashed against Chizuru's as the lesbian and Ichigo kept groping and playing with her bountiful breasts. Her vision turned white as she pulled away from Chizuru's lips. "Ichigo! I…I…Ahhhhhhhh!"

Ichigo pushed as far as he could go as Orihime tightened around him. "Orihime, you're too tight! I can't hold on anymore!" Ichigo cried out as his cock exploded into her. Orihime's face became sultry and lewd as she felt Ichigo's cum invade her womb. "It's so warm…."

Watching Orihime reach completion and seeing the blissful look on her bedazzled face drove Chizuru over the edge along with Tatsuki. The both of them moaned to the high heavens before cumming together. Chizuru cooed at the feel of Tatsuki filling her womb to the brim with her cum, basking in her warmth. The 4 lay back and panted as the two equipped lovers pulled out. Chizuru watched the cum drip out of Orihime's snatch, feeling her body heat up once again at the sight. Tatsuki saw the lustful look in Chizuru's eyes and kissed her cheek. "Wait here. I got you a present."

Chizuru waited as she lay there on the couch as she came down from her high. Orihime and Ichigo did as well, catching their breath. Soon the futa came back holding something behind her back. "For once, I'm gonna renege on our truce for one night and let your dream come true. Orihime," she turned to her friend still lying on top of Ichigo, "Could you lie on the floor? I think it's time Chizuru had some fun."

The three looked at her wondering what she meant before seeing her reveal the strap-on in her hand. Orihime giggled at the thought of the lesbian finally having her way with her and complied, scooting off Ichigo and laying on the floor, spreading her legs before the three. Chizuru drooled at the sight before feeling Tatsuki hook the toy around her hips. The lesbian gasped as she realized it was the double-ended type and rolled head back as Tatsuki slipped the hard plastic phallus into her abused hole. The sensation that she felt was unlike anything before and it felt amazing. Now wanting to let the moment go to waste, Chizuru got down on her knees and pulled Orihime toward her by the ankles.

Orihime moaned as the hard phallus plunged into her aching pussy. Wanting the girl to go deeper Orihime wrapped her legs around Chizuru, digging her nails into her back all the while wailing. "Chizuru! I feel so good!" The lesbian bent down and kissed her as she slammed her cock into her, moaning as the phallus inside her drilled inside her more with every thrust.

Ichigo watched as his friend was plowed by the girl until he felt two soft breasts press against him. "You know, Ichigo, it's rather hot seeing you watch those two," Ichigo lay back as Tatsuki's hand gripped his cock and stroked him back to full power. She got onto Ichigo's lap and turned to face the two girls fucking. "Watching those two makes my itch come back. You wanna scratch it, Ichigo?" she asked him while turning her head to face his. Ichigo leached forward and kissed her, rubbing his wet cock along the crack of her ass before poking the head into her hot hole. Tatsuki hissed as her ass was invaded by the large prick, squeezing her breasts together as her vision became clouded in lust as she began riding him.

The two were unnoticed by Orihime and Chizuru as they switched positions. Orihime moaned wantonly as Chizuru pulled out, wanting her to go back to fucking her. "Get on your hands and knees 'Hime." The bubbly girl happily complied, rolling over and getting on all fours. Chizuru almost swooned at the sight of Orihime's luscious ass sticking up in the air. "Oh my god Orihime! I'm gonna fuck you so hard your future children will feel it!" She gripped Orihime's large breasts and plunged her strap-on cock back into its new home. Orihime threw her head back as her pussy was filled by the large girth again. She could feel the hard cock press against her cervix, churning the cum still left in her womb. Orihime could feel the warm tingling sensation begin to build up inside her. "OH! CHIZURU! CHIZURUUUUUU!" she screamed as she came. The sight of her dreamgirl cumming at her hands drove the lesbian over the edge. Chizuru gripped Orihime's breasts almost painfully as she threw her head back and came. As fatigue hit the two Chizuru maneuvered them to lie on their sides. Orihime moaned as she felt the strap-on still inside her while Chizuru massaged their breasts.

The scene also had the effect of spurring on Tatsuki, who was bouncing on Ichigo's lap like a trampoline. Ichigo's hands went to her tender tits and fondled them as her ass was impaled by Ichigo's shaft. Tatsuki had loosened up so Ichigo's cocked passed into the deepest part of Tatsuki's ass with no resistance, letting the futa howl in pleasure. "Ichigo! You're so thick! I can feel you stirring up my guts!" Her hand went to her own dripping shaft and started jerking off at the same pace Ichigo fucked her. Soon her balls began to swell, signaling her release. "Ichigo! You're gonna make me cum! Gonna… Make me…CUMMMM!" she screamed as she came all over her breasts. Ichigo closed his eyes as her ass tightened around him. Ichigo had enough time to cry out "I'm cumming!" before emptying his balls into Tatsuki's ass. Tatsuki's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her guts stained white with the hot substance. As the two came down from their high Tatsuki leaned back into Ichigo, letting her lay on top of him all the while with Ichigo's cock still rammed up her ass.

Once all four had calmed down and their lusts had been abated for the moment they all cuddled up on the couch. Orihime lay in Ichigo's arms while Chizuru snuggled against Tatsuki. "We are definitely going to have to have more sleepovers!" said Chizuru, burying her face into Tatsuki's bosom. Orihime chuckled, "I'll say. I can get used to this!" Ichigo smiled and pulled her closer. The four rested for a half-hour before Tatsuki lifted her head up and asked "So, who's up for round 2?" The other three looked up and grinned….

Later when Tatsuki's parents came home they wondered why the couch smelled like sweat and foulness….

**The End  
Next fic: UnohanaXChizuru**

**A.N.: Wow that took WAAAAY longer than I thought it would. Still, that was rather fun. As stated above the rest are going to be one-shots. Ciao!**


	5. Beach Fun

Beach Fun  
UnohanaXChizuru

**Warning: Lemon! Futa! Yuri!**

"Ahhh! Time for some fun in the sun!" cried Chizuru. She had decided to take a weekend off from her troubles and figured that she could use some beach fun. Plus, she wanted the show off the new bikini she had bought. She'd hoped to show off a little to impress some lucky lady. While she had no real care for swimming, it's just salt-water after all; she'd hoped that she could rope in some girl for some fun. It was late in the afternoon but that was fine for her, she had a bad tendency to burn if she stayed in the sun too long.

Placing a beach towel down on the sand Chizuru lay down and enjoyed the feel of the sun's rays. Reaching into her bag she pulled out some spray-on sunblock. Looking around she enjoyed the sight of many women in skimpy bikini's, Chizuru could fell her lower half start to get wet as she watched a beautiful strawberry blonde run along the beach, her large melons bouncing with every stride.

Her concentration was broken, however, as a towel was laid right next to her. Looking up she saw a beautiful woman sit down next to her. "Hello there! You look quite lovely, Miss…."

The lesbian smiled at the woman. She looked like the motherly mature type, with a caring smile and beautiful black hair tied in a ponytail behind her; wearing a more modest swimsuit: a white one-piece with a thin skirt wrapped around her waist. A straw hat adorned her hair, yet strangely it only made Chizuru attracted to her more. "I'm Chizuru. And you are, Mrs.…?

The woman chuckled. "It's Miss; I'm Retsu Unohana, pleased to meet you." '_And suddenly I just had a hankering for MILF….' _She watched as Retsu pulled out a bottle of sunblock. "Would you like to rub sunblock on me? I have trouble getting it onto my shoulders and back of my legs. I'll do you if you wished."

'_Jackpot!' _Eager to get her hands on the beautiful woman, Chizuru took the bottle and got behind Retsu. Squirting some of the sunblock into her hands, Chizuru started rubbing it onto her shoulders and arms. Due to the fact that she was wearing a one piece she couldn't do the whole back but Chizuru made the most of what she had. She gently massaged Retsu's shoulders, sensually rubbing the sunblock onto her arms. She could hear Retsu's breath start to quicken as she slowly dragged her hands up her arms. "Alright, lie down so I can do your legs." The woman complied and lay down on her front. Chizuru grinned as she rubbed the sunblock onto her legs. Feeling a little daring, Chizuru massaged the insides of her thighs, before gently rubbing her thumbs against her luscious ass.

To her surprise she heard the woman chuckle. "My, aren't you the feisty one. Now you lie down and let me do you." Chizuru happily did, lying down on her front while undoing her bikini's knot. She cooed as the woman's soft hands gently rub into her back. "Mmmmhh…" She gasped as Retsu's hands reached beneath to rub her breasts. As her hands went to her legs, she moaned softly as the woman began to rub it into her thighs before pushing up her bikini bottom to rub her ass.

Unohana bent down and whispered into her ear. "Tell me Chizuru, would you like to continue this somewhere else? Away from prying eyes? I know a small cave nearby where we can get more acquainted…." The happy lesbian smiled and nodded at the seductive Retsu, who tied her bikini straps and helped her up. Following the woman they walked hand-in-hand along the beach toward the cave. Nobody batted much of an eye, figuring them as mother and daughter. Seeing the cave, Chizuru's heart began to thump heavily in anticipation. She'd never actually had a woman offer herself to her so the experience was quite new.

The cave was fairly small, with the ocean filling the floor about ankle deep. Retsu picked her up and sat her on a large flat rock, perfect for what she planned. She wrapped her arms around Chizuru and brought her face to hers. "Tell me Chizuru: what do you think of me?" The lesbian pulled her closer until their breasts mashed against each other. "I think you're stunningly beautiful…"

The woman grinned seductively. "Good answer." Chizuru melted into the woman's arms as she kissed her. Never before had she been dominated like this but she could get used to it. The woman's hands went to her bikini and undid the knot, letting her breasts out into the cool ocean breeze. "Very cute breasts of yours Chizuru…" said the woman. She knelt down and licked her aroused nipples before spreading her legs. "Why don't we have a look down here…" Chizuru watched as the woman undid the knot to her bottoms, revealing her dripping pussy to the MILF. Chizuru lay back as the woman licked her, moaning at the feel of her experienced tongue. Her hands went to fondle her breasts as Unohana licked her fingers before shoving them inside her. The lesbian hissed in pleasure as the fingers began to fuck her. "Oooh, that's nice…." Chizuru closed her eyes as her toes curled, feeling the rushing sensation of her orgasm coming. "Fuck! I'm…I'm…I'm cumming!" she screamed, cumming into Retsu's waiting mouth.

Retsu licked up her gushing juices and looked up smirking. She leaned forward and planted a deep kiss on Chizuru's lips, letting the girl taste her own juices. Reaching for her own swimsuit, Retsu gave her a seductive grin before taking it off slowly. Chizuru watched as her juicy globes became free, licking her lips in anticipation. When she revealed her lower half, Chizuru gasped. Instead of a woman's pussy she had a large cock! "You like? I have to keep to modest swimsuits to make sure it's not noticed, but it was hard to keep it down while you were massaging me…."

Chizuru hopped off the rock, suddenly afraid. "Wait, I'm a lesbian! I'm not into that kind of stuff!" Her efforts to get away were thwarted, however, when Retsu pressed her against the wall of the cave. Chizuru trembled when she felt the tip of her hardness brush up against her stomach. Retsu shushed her, running a hand down her cheek serenely.

"And? I'm a woman too, Chizuru. Yes, I'm a futa, but how does that make me any different from you? You lust after women, so how does that make you better than me?" Chizuru's eyes went wide as lifted a leg and rubbed the head of her cock against her dripping folds. "Just relax Chizuru. It will feel all better soon…." She said like a nurse to her patient.

Chizuru squeezed her eyes shut as Retsu entered her. "Fuck! You're too big! It hurts…" she groaned, feeling her pussy being stretched like never before. Once Retsu had buried her cock all the way up to the hilt, she waited for the girl to adjust; not wanting to ruin the moment although she wanted to ravish the girl badly. Seeing the girl's breathing calmed down, Retsu started slowly, wanting her to get used to her girth. Chizuru wrapped her arms around Retsu's neck and sucked on it, leaving marks on the woman's neck.

As Retsu slowly fucked Chizuru, the sun started to dip down into the sea. With the tide coming in, the water began flowing into the cave. Retsu took no note of this as she quickened the pace, moaning as Chizuru's mouth sucked on her neck. Feeling less resistance she took it as a sign that Chizuru was getting used of the feel of her cock. She could feel Chizuru moan into her neck and chuckled. "See, it's not as bad as you thought, is it? Go ahead and let me hear you moan, Chizuru?"

Feeling pleasure take over from where the pain eroded, Chizuru unglued her mouth from Retsu's neck and howled in pleasure. "SO DEEP! MY PUSSY'S MELTING!" she shrieked. Retsu grinned and started a brutal pace, her hips slamming against Chizuru's pelvis with harsh force. The flowing water was now around their thighs and Chizuru finally took notice of it. "Wait… the water… we'll drown…."

Retsu chuckled and kissed her tenderly. "Silly Chizuru, this cave doesn't fill all the way. I've been here many times with my friend Isane, so I know from experience. So relax, feel yourself get swept away…." Retsu resumed the brutal pace, this time she was the one sucking and licking Chizuru's neck, covering her with lovebites.

The two could feel the water continue to rise around them, now around their waists. The two woman enjoyed the feeling of the cool water splashing around them as Retsu fucked the lesbian. By now Chizuru couldn't do anything but gasp with every thrust inside. "So good… gonna cum…gonna cum!"

Retsu kissed her, sliding her tongue into her mouth and tasting her sweet mouth before pulling out. "Cum! Cum for me Chizuru!" she moaned as she felt the sensation claim her. Chizuru's pussy clamped down on Retsu's cock in a tight vice as she came, her nails digging into Retsu's shoulders as she clung to the woman. Retsu smiled and moaned warmly as she came inside of her, filling up her pussy with her hot cum as Chizuru shook in the cold water.

The water had now risen to their breasts, giving the two women a cool feeling from the tide as they came down. Chizuru lay in Retsu's arms in a daze, making the woman chuckle at her expression, running a wet hand through her hair. "Well now, Chizuru, are you still turned off?" Chizuru smiled and shook her head no. Retsu pulled out of Chizuru's warmth and picked her up bridal style, slowly heading for the mouth of the cave. Chizuru looked around and groaned as she realized her new bikini had been swept away from the rising tide. "Dammit, now what am I supposed to wear?"

Retsu laughed as they emerged from the cave, her own swimsuit gone as well. Thankfully, with the rising moon everybody had gone home, leaving the two alone. "I have a few things you could try. Would you like to spend the night with me at my sea cottage?"

"I'd love to." Chizuru said grinning. Retsu kissed her and carried her along the beach as the moon continued to rise….

The end.


	6. Quincy Zombie Horror

Quincy Zombie Horror  
ChizuruXGigi

**A.N: I've been holding back on this one since Gigi's gender is still up in the wind and I don't like making things up. However, since it's heavily implied I throw my hands up on the subject and decided to go with it. I came up with this idea while coming up with a GigiXRangikuXToshiro pick. Still working on that. This may be subject to change as I see fit. **

**A.A.N.: Dosudro, I know you threw out some advice but as I was writing this I had no access to the internet so I couldn't see any of your ideas and I forgot to write them down. Sorry….**

**Warning: Dub-Con! Lemons! BDSM!**

_**Before the Events of the Thousand-Year Blood War  
**_**Karakura Town  
Gigi POV:**

The Zombie Sternritter looked around from the roof of the water tower she was standing on. His majesty had ordered her to Karakura Town to keep an eyeIchigo Kurosaki and his friends. Now that they were entering the final preparations of their impending invasion it was imperative that Ichigo be monitored. The Quincy King knew that the substitute was a wildcard and the last thing they needed was for him to interfere.

That fear was passed onto the other Sternritters but Gigi could care less about the boy. She accepted the orders to go off all by her lonesome to Karakura Town but the mission was beyond tedious. It was a hassle to avoid the Soul Reaper and his friends while keeping an eye on them. When the boy was in his human form it was extra boring, she'd little interest in his day-to-day life.

Caution to the wind, Giselle had decided to take the day and spend it as her me-time. She figured she could go a day or two to have some fun. What His Majesty didn't know didn't hurt her. Now, for some nice toys to play with….

**Chizuru POV**

"Awww! Orihime left…." Chizuru pouted as she walked down the street. She'd spotted Orihime walking into a clothing store and wanted to get a glimpse of her in the dressing room. Sadly though she lost her in the aisles and couldn't locate her in time. By the time she realized she had left an hour had gone by. She sat down onto a bench and pouted "Damn it…."

"Hi There!"

Chizuru turned as looked at who was speaking. It was a weird looking girl. She was short with black hair that was braided almost like an antenna on the top of her head. She had to admit she found her white outfit a little cute but that was about it. "You look a little lonely, what's your name?" she asked sitting down.

Chizuru scooted over and gave the weird girl some space to sit on the bench. "Chizuru. Who are you? You don't look like you're from around here?" Chizuru thought for a moment that she was one of Ichigo's friends but threw out the idea instantly. While Ichigo's Soul Reaper buddies were an odd bunch, this girl seemed too quirky; like Uryu quirky.

"My name's Giselle, but my friends call me Gigi for short!" the chipper Quincy said. She recognized the girl as one of Ichigo's friends and inwardly grinned; Haschwald had told her to keep an eye out for his human friends to see if they could be used against him. So to Gigi this was two birds with one stone. Or one drop of blood in Gigi's case. "I'm from out of town and just visiting." Giving the girl an obvious lookover she made the most unsubtle pass. "So I couldn't help but notice you were looking a bit down. Why don't you come with me and I'll help take your mind off of things."

Chizuru almost gawked at the girl's obvious invitation. Her first instinct was to turn the girl's offer down and head home for some much needed relief with the door locked and windows down. However, she was feeling a bit lonesome and here was a girl who was offering herself up on a silver platter. "Ok," she finally said after a moment of thinking. "Your place or mine?"

Gigi giggled as she stood up and grabbed Chizuru's hand. "Mine silly! Let's go!"

Chizuru watched the girl as they walked and had to admit this may not have been the smartest move on her part. Gigi seemed downright kooky as she zoned out sometimes. Red flags should've been raised when she fawned over a dead squirrel but Chizuru was too lost in her own head to notice. As they neared their destination Chizuru was surprised at where she'd been led. It was a love hotel, one that Chizuru had always imagined going into with Orihime. Leading her inside Gigi pulled Chizuru down the hall. They walked past the "Tropic Paradise" room, the "Valentine's" room, the "Cowboy Saloon" room until they took the stairs downward. As they reached the room at the bottom Chizuru looked up at the sign above the door.

It read "Dungeon."

Chizuru started to feel a little scared but quashed the feeling. Besides, didn't she always imagine herself with Orihime in a BDSM play? She figured this girl was quirky but maybe that would add up to sexy. Walking into the dark room she saw how the walls were aligned with toys: vibrators, whips, handcuffs, etc.

At the center of the large room was a king-sized bed. Gigi jumped onto it, bouncing on the soft black sheets. Turning to the lesbian Gigi smiled, "How do you like the room? Why don't we get started?" Chizuru gave a nervous gulped before sitting down on the bed. Gigi wrapped her arms around Chizuru and gave her a kiss. Chizuru felt weird as her lips touched Gigi's, her lips were cold. Regardless, she parted her legs when Gigi's hands undo the clasp of her skirt before unbuttoning her shirt. As Chizuru's nice tits spilled out Gigi smirked. "No bra or panties? I like your style!" She got up off the bed. "Lie down for me."

As Chizuru complied Gigi walked over to the wall and looked at the assorted toys. "Hmm, which to choose…" she pondered. After a moment she decided on a vibrator. Turning around she saw that Chizuru had started playing with herself, her pussy dripping in anticipation. "Someone's an eager beaver." Gigi took her shoes off and took her jacket and shirt off, letting Chizuru see her small breasts. She kept her miniskirt on, but that was for later. Chizuru gasped when Gigi shoved the whole vibrator inside her, turning it on to the maximum setting instantly. "OH SHIIIIITTT!" Chizuru screamed as her whole was ravished. Gigi was merciless with the pleasure she gave the lesbian. She fucked her with the vibrator as hard as she could grinning evilly as Chizuru body twisted in pleasure. Gigi watched as Chizuru spread her legs wider and shrieked as she came, spraying her silver juices all over Gigi's face.

The Sternritter licked up her cum, running her tongue along the vibrator still inside her as she licked her pussy. Pulling out of her abused hole Gigi licked and sucked on the tip of the vibrator. "Mmmh, you taste so good!" she cooed as her took her lips off of it. Standing up she undid the clasp to her belt and let it drop to the floor before walking over to one of the drawers.

Coming down from her high, Chizuru sat up as her vision cleared up. Gigi walked back to her holding something large. She realized as she laid it down next to her that it was a black leather BDSM outfit. "Here you go! Let's get you into something more suitable!" the weird girl said. "Wait, what about you?" Gigi smiled as she pulled down her pants and underwear. "Oh, I won't fit in that, thanks to this."

Chizuru leapt off the bed horrified. In between Gigi's legs was… "You… you're a guy!?" Beneath the Quincy's legs was a large cock and balls. "Well, I like to think of myself as a girl. Why the long face? You looked like you were enjoying yourself a minute ago." She reached into her pants on the floor and pulled out a tiny pocketknife. "Not that it'll matter in about a minute. You're mine now to do with as I please."

Chizuru took several steps back alarmed. Suddenly she realized that she should've paid more attention to those red flags from earlier. Looking at the tiny knife in her hands she asked, "Wha… what's that for?" Her fear was mixed with confusion as the girl cut her own finger. "Oh don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. It's more fun for me if my zombies have fresh bodies." Before Chizuru could demand an explanation Gigi suddenly appeared in front of her and flung several drops of blood at her. The red liquid landed on Chizuru's naked belly.

_BA-BUMP…._

Chizuru's eyes widened as her body went cold. "What…what's happening?" As she spoke a fog was rolling into her mind, making everything seem cloudy. "Put on those clothes Chizuru," Gigi commanded. Against her own will her body moved toward the bed. Chizuru slowly put on the tight leather outfit, first the top, then the bottoms. As she bent down to put on the boots Gigi rubbed more blood against her naked ass with her cut finger.

_Ba-Bump…._

An empty sensation was working its way through her body as she stood back up; her vision was blurry, as if she was walking through a fog. That feeling increased as the seconds ticked by. "Good girl, now get on your knees." Chizuru was helpless to resist, complying to her command immediately. Striping what clothes were still on her body Gigi dug through the drawers to pull out a black leather outfit that she found suitable. "Here we go!"

Grabbing a paddle that was on the wall Gigi walked behind the zombified Chizuru and gave her ass a good smack. Chizuru cried out as a loud _CRACK!_ echoed throughout the room. Chizuru's eyes rolled into the back of her head, "Would you like another Chizuru?" Gigi repeatedly asked. With each time she asked the question Chizuru would reply "Please give it to me Gigi!" The Sternritter's face turned cruel as she went to town on her rear. Chizuru felt nothing but pleasure as the sadistic Gigi tormented her, feeling the sublime feeling of ectastsy wash over her with every strike. Every time she felt close to cumming Gigi would sense it and say "Don't cum yet!" Her body, a slave to Gigi's commands, would shut down the feeling instantly leaving Chizuru panting for more.

By the time Gigi felt she had enough fun with the paddle Chizuru's rear end was glowing red. "Such a cute little ass! And it's all mine now!" Gigi walked in front of Chizuru, still on her knees, and stroked her shaft in front of her face. "Tell me what you want again Chizuru." Chizuru became desperate as that need building up inside her became too much. "Please give it to me Gigi! I want your manmeat!"

Gigi rubbed the tip against her lips for a moment before pulling back, leaving Chizuru disappointed. "Get up." As Chizuru obeyed Gigi saw in her eyes that fleeting ember of resistance and decided to end Chizuru's life as a normal human being then and there. Directing Chizuru to some cables hanging from the ceiling Gigi instructed her to put her hands into the shackles at the bottom of them. Locking them into place once she complied Gigi grabbed her legs and then locked them in, leaving Chizuru dangling face-down in the air. Gigi took her pocket knife and cut her finger again, rubbing her unnatural blood onto her shaft as she stroked it.

Rubbing the tip against her wet folds Gigi sadistically grinned. "Chizuru. Who is your mistress?" Chizuru meekly replied "Gigi," as her last act of resistance. The Dungeon echoed with Chizuru's and Gigi's moans as she pushed in her hard cock into Chizuru all at once. The blood smeared on her shaft coming into contact with the walls of her womanhood.

_ba-bu…mp…._

As Chizuru's consciousness faded her body began to give into her new mistress, her tongue sticking out as she pleaded for more. She could no longer think anymore as her body was claimed by the electric pulses of pleasure coursing through her. Gigi watched in awe of her powers as the blood that invaded Chizuru's body reached her heart, spreading outward throughout her entire body, subjugating the girl with her will.

_…._

All at once Chizuru's skin turned dark red as her body was transformed into a mindless zombie_. _Gigi figured that it was because she was a special human that was the cause, since only strong quincies turned that way when they were turned to zombies after death. Gripping Chizuru's hair and pulling it back until her body bowed painfully Gigi smiled and asked "Who's your mistress again Chizuru?"

Chizuru's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she screamed "GIGI!" Her body going over the edge. "Good girl! Here's your reward!" The look on Chizuru's face drove Gigi over the edge, pushing her cock all the way inside Chizuru's cunt and releasing her load. She held onto Chizuru as she rode out her orgasm only letting go when she felt her cock unload its last shot into her womb. As she pulled out she went to the wall and reached for the whip. "Now Chizuru, we're going to be at this all day and night! Tomorrow you can introduce me to your friends." The sadistic Sternritter gave her back a good crack, taking in the screams and shrieks of the girl as they echoed throughout the room….

The End


End file.
